The Second Generation Marauders: Books 1 Through 4
by The Special Marauder
Summary: Harry grows up acting more like his father, and becomes the king of pranking when he goes to Hogwarts. AU, Harry/Ginny in later chapters.
1. Dudley's Birthday

**The Second Generation Marauders**

**Book 1**

**The Sorcerers Stone**

_**Chapter 1: Dudley's Birthday**_

"BOY!"

Harry glanced over at his uncle, amusement clear on his face.

"And what would you want, my dear old uncle?" Harry asked with mock innocence.

"What did you do to my bathroom?" Vernon screamed at Harry.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Harry asked with fake confusion.

His uncle grabbed Harry by the arm, and dragged him over to the bathroom, which happened to have been completely covered in a coating of green paint.

"Oh, that's what you were talking!" Harry chuckled. "I just thought the bathroom could use a little lightening up."

"Oh really? Well now you're going to clean it up!" Vernon said, with malice clear in his voice. He handed a mop to Harry. "If I find even a single bit of green in here when I come back, you'll be in your cupboard until the end the school year!"

Vernon stalked off, mumbling about what an ungrateful brat Harry was, while Harry stared after him, his eyebrows raised.

Harry Potter was a small, ten year old boy, with raven colored hair, and lively green eyes. He wore a pair of glasses with silver framing, and clothes that were obviously too large for him.

Harry was also an orphan. His parents had died in a car crash, or that's what his aunt Petunia told him, and he had been left to live with his aunt and uncle with only a scar left as a token from the crash.

"All right uncle, I'm done!" Harry yelled.

"There better not be an green in there, boy!"

Vernon walked into the bathroom, and gasped when he saw what had been done now. The room had been painted over with a mix of orange, blue, red, pink and yellow, but there was no trace of the green left.

"BOY!"

TSGM***TSGM***TSGM***TSGM

Harry sighed, his little stunt before had landed him in his cupboard for the rest of the day. Not that he wasn't used to it of course. His aunt and uncle had treated him like dirt ever since he had come to live with them when he was a baby. They though of him as a worthless freak, while they viewed their son, and Harry's cousin, Dudley, as the greatest thing since sliced bread.

Personally, Harry though of Dudley as a particularly large baby whale, but hey, it was a matter of opinion, Harry reasoned.

All his life, Harry had felt the overwhelming need to prank people. Perhaps his parents had been pranksters? Or maybe he came for a long line of pranksters. Harry would probably never know though, as his aunt and uncle never answered any questions about his parents.

That was the Dursley's biggest rule- "Don't ask questions," of course, Harry did anyway, just to get on their nerves.

One day, Harry decided, he was going to leave the Dursleys, and go to a new place. A new place where he could prank people all day, without worrying about being locked up in his cupboard for weeks on end.

Yeah, Harry though, one day, before he drifted off to sleep.

TSGM***TSGM***TSGM***TSGM

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry groaned. That was aunt Petunia's wake up call only on important occasions. Based on the urgency of her voice, it was the fat git's birthday. Harry smirked, his favorite day of the year.

Oh no, not because he liked his cousin, far from it. It was his favorite day of the year, because he always found a way to make Dudley's birthdays miserable, without getting caught as well.

Last year, the night before Dudley's birthday, he colored the bleach in the wash pink, causing all of Dudley's clothes to turn the mentioned color. Dudley was forced to go to his birthday party, and try to ignore the laughs of his friends when he showed up.

The best part though, was that Dudley _new_ it was him, but couldn't prove it. Not even his relatives could punish Harry without any proof that he had done something.

Harry got dressed and walked into the kitchen, flashing a smirk at Dudley before sitting down. Dudley cringed, obviously wondering what Harry would do this year.

Harry had a plan that would make this Dudley birthday the best one ever. This year, his usual babysitter had a broken leg, and he was to be allowed to go along with the Dursleys to the zoo to celebrate Dudley's birthday. Harry had decided that all day, he wouldn't actually prank Dudley, but make him think something was coming, just to freak him out.

So, when they all walked out to the car, alongside Dudley's friend, Pier, Harry turned to Dudley.

"Hey, why don't you sit on this right side Dudley?" Harry asked.

Dudley paled, before saying, "Nah, I-I think I'll stick to the left."

"Alright then, that's fine by me," Harry said, with a smirk.

Dudley looked scared as hell at his smirk, and said. "Actually, I'll take center, I think."

"Great choice," Harry said. "Pier, move to the left side, Dudley wants the middle apparently."

Pier, who also knew about Harry's tactics, sent a pitying look to Dudley, before moving to the side.

Dudley timidly sat down, before letting a breath out in relief, before realizing that Harry would be sitting next to him.

During the ride there, Vernon was complaining about motor cycles, and how loud they were, while Harry was playing a game where he would flash smirks at Dudley, and watch how he quivered in fear.

As they stepped outside of the car, after reaching the zoo, Harry noticed a group of three motor cyclists in the vicinity, that Vernon hadn't noticed yet. Harry grinned, a thought suddenly coming to his head.

"Uncle, what are your though on motor cyclists themselves, though?" Harry asked his uncle.

"Motor cyclists? They are the worst possible scum of the society! They ride around, thinking that they're so cool, when in fact-" Vernon had been speaking rather loudly, before he noticed the motor cyclists all glaring at him. He whimpered slightly, and quickly said. "Right then, let's get into the zoo."

Harry didn't really pay attention to the zoo. Caged animals reminded him too much of his own home life.

They finally walked over to the snake exhibit, and Harry walked over to a rather large, white snake. Although he felt like an idiot, he said, "I bet you hate it here, with all those idiots taking pictures of you, and gawking at you."

The snake seemed to understand Harry, and surprisingly replied, "You don't know the half of it."

Harry suddenly felt shock, when he realized the snake had just spoken to him, but decided to just roll with it.

"Yeah, I'm in a similar position to you," Harry said. "Except without the photos, or the gawking. My aunt and uncle lock me up in a cupboard most of the time, and my giant prat of a cousin… Well, that's just it, he's a prat."

"Want to have some fun?" the snake asked.

Harry didn't have to wonder what was going through the snakes mind.

"Go for it, buddy," Harry said. He glanced around, and smirked when he discovered nobody was watching him. He looked at the lock on the glass, and groaned. How was he going to get the snake out now? Suddenly though, the glass disappeared.

The snake slivered out, and said a quick, "Thanks kid," before slithering towards Dudley. The snake was able to climb up on Dudley's shoulder from behind. Pier noticed the large snake on Dudley, and screamed. Dudley seemed to notice as well, because screamed too, and the two ran out of the exhibit.

The snake then made his way towards the exit of the zoo, but not before winking at Harry.

Later, as the zoo keeper apologized over and over to Harry's aunt and uncle for what had occurred, Harry could only think one thing.

Another Dudley's birthday well spent.

TSGM***TSGM***TSGM***TSGM

**How did you enjoy the first chapter of my story? I have to say, I thought it was humorous, but that's just me. Tell me what you guys thought. Did you love it? Hate it? Please R&R.**


	2. The Letter From Hogwarts

**The Second Generation Marauders**

**Book 1**

**The Sorcerers Stone**

_**Chapter 2: The Letter From Hogwarts**_

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a breakfast of buttered toast, thinking about his new school, Stonewall, which he would be attending in a few weeks. The school sounded like a dreary place, but, Harry reasoned, it had a better name than the school Dudley was going to- Smeltings. Harry had a good laugh at that, when he heard it.

"At Stonewall they give people swirlies on the first day," Dudley had taunted Harry a few days earlier.

"Yeah, well at Smeltings they shove that smelting sticks up people's arses on the first day," Harry replied coolly.

At Smeltings they gave the students "Smelting Sticks," to hit each other with. Harry guesses it was to help give them kind, and gentle personalities.

The mail slot closed, signaling the mail having arrived.

"Boy, get the mail!"

"Why don't you get the mail, you fat tub of-"

Harry avoided Dudley's smelting stick, and walked out into the hall. He picked up the mail, and went through it.

_Petunia, Vernon, Dudley… _Harry slowly looked through the names until he came upon one that said- _Harry James Potter._

Harry had never received a letter before in is life, and was shocked at receiving one. He read on, surely this was a mistake.

_Cupboard Under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Harry snorted. This seemed very precise. And how did they know he slept in the cupboard under the stairs? He glanced around, and stuck the letter in his back pocket. He would save it for later.

TSGM***TSGM***TSGM

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Orfer of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Worlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later thank July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

_Minerva McGonigal_

_Deputy Head Mistress_

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Harry asked. Harry blinked. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Suddenly he heard a giant knock at the front door. Then another. When there was no response, Harry decided to get the door, and left his letter on his bed.

Harry walked over to the door, and opened it. He was met with an… unusual sight.

Standing at the doorway were two figures. The first was a giant man wearing a large brown cloak. He had a huge beard covering covering the majority of his head, but shoved his mouth and warm eyes.

The other was a very old looking man, with wrinkles covering his face. He was wearing a large pointed hat, blue robes and half-moon spectacles.

"Um… Hello... there," Harry said awkwardly. "What can I do for you."

Harry looked at the men strangely. He had never seen two more absurd looking people in his life.

"Hello. I'm guessing you're Harry Potter?" The old man asked.

"Yeah, that would be me," Harry replied.

"Ah, splendid, then I trust you received your letter?" The old man questioned.

Harry had only received one letter his entire life, so he assumed that it was the one about Wizards and Witches.

"You mean the one about Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that one," the old man said.

"Great, perhaps you could explain it to me then?" Harry asked.

"Didn' it have enough information in it?" The giant man asked, gruffly.

Harry looked at the man. It was the first time he had spoken. His voice sounded rough, yet tender at the same time.

"No, actually it was very vague," Harry stated. "Um, why don't you come inside?"

Harry guided the two into the sitting room, where the Dursley's were currently drinking tea. When they saw the two men behind Harry though, Vernon jumped up.

"WHAT ARE YOU RUDDY LOT DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

"Oh shut up, will you!" Harry yelled. He then looked at the two strangers. "Sorry, my uncle can be a moron some of the times. Okay, all the time, but anyway… Why don't you sit down?"

"Very well then," the old man said. "Vernon, could you please sit down."

"No, why don't you get out of my house, you crackpot old-"

The giant suddenly grabbed Vernon by the neck, and shoved him into the couch.

"Don't you dare talk to Albus Dumbledore like that in front of me!" The Giant yelled, with anger clear in his voice.

"Hagrid!" The man revealed to be Albus Dumbledore said. "Please put him down, we're only here to get Harry, no need to cause any problems."

"Nah, please let him continue, I'm rather enjoying it," Harry said. He was starting to like this 'Hagrid' person.

Hagrid released his grip on Vernon, slightly reluctantly, and shoved him off of the couch, before sitting on said couch alongside Dumbledore. Harry sat down in the couch opposite Harry. The Dursleys merely stood in the corner, keeping Dudley behind them.

"Harry, could you please allow us to explain why we're here, and why you received that letter?" Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded slowly.

"You're a Wizard, Harry."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm a what?"

"A Wizard, Harry. You can do magic. Please, tell me, is there anytime something has happened... Something you couldn't explain?"

"Yeah, every day my cousin sits down at the breakfast table, and the chair doesn't give way," Harry said.

"Please, be serious about this Harry," Dumbledore persisted.

Harry thought for a moment. Yes, there had been moments like that before. One time he had played a prank on Dudley and his gang. It had backfired, and the ended up chasing him. The ended up on a bridge overlooking a street. Harry had ended up cornered, and jumped over the side rail, before he ended up on the street below, completely unharmed.

Another time he had been staring at a cold meal the Dursleys had given him, and wished it would be hotter. The food had caught fire, surprising everyone at the table. He had been locked in the cupboard for weeks for doing that.

"Wait so I'm a Wizard?" Harry asked.

"Wait, hold on a second…" Hagrid said. "Are you telling me you didn't know you were a Wizard?"

Harry nodded.

Hagrid got up, and stood over the Dursleys menacingly. "Dursley you big prune! Because of you, this boy… This boy doesn't know… Anything!"

Harry thought this was going a bit far. "Hey, I know a decent amount."

"But you don't know about the Wizarding world!" Hagrid urged. "Your parent's world, your world!"

"My parents?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I was getting to that," Dumbledore stated. "Hagrid, please sit back down."

Hagrid sat back down in his seat, before Dumbledore continued. "Harry, your father was a Wizard, and your mother was a Witch."

"And darn good ones at that!" Hagrid piped in.

Dumbledore smiled at Hagrid. "They went to a school called Hogwarts."

"The school from my letter?"

"Yes, that would be the one," Dumbledore confirmed.

"There was also once a dark Wizard, who went by the name of Voldemort."

Harry noticed that Hagrid flinched at the mention of this Wizard.

"One night, he went after your parents," Dumbledore continued. "He killed them both, then went to kill you. He couldn't though. After all those that he killed, he couldn't kill a small child. Today, you are viewed as the savior of the Wizarding world."

Harry let this information sink in. "So… I'm… A Wizard…"

"This is going to create some great pranking opportunities," Harry said out loud.

Harry didn't notice it, but Hagrid and Dumbledore both shared a glance, and raised their eyebrows.

"Yes… Anyway, I believe your birthday is this Tuesday?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded, still in slight shock.

"Ah, wonderful," he said. "Then on your birthday, Hagrid will take you out to Diagon Alley, to help you but your school supplies."

Harry looked up. "But… I haven't got any money."

Harry doubted that the Dursleys would pay for his school supplies, and he hadn't ever even been given pocket change, let alone enough to pay his way through school.

Dumbledore gave him a smile.

"Why Harry, you don't think that your parents left you with nothing, do you?" He asked. "I believe you have a small fortune at Gringotts, the Wizard bank," he added as an afterthought. "I believe your assets are around Ten Million Galleons. That's Wizard money, by the way."

Harry stared at him, open mouthed.

TSGM***TSGM***TSGM

**Yay! Next chapter is Harry's birthday, then he finally heads off to Hogwarts! Please, R&R!**


	3. Harry's Birthday

**The Second Generation Marauders**

**Book 1**

**The Sorcerers Stone**

_**Chapter 3: Harry's Birthday**_

It was the night before Harry's birthday, and Harry was lying awake, thinking. The last few days, the Dursleys had been horrible. Dudley would squeal and run away when ever he saw Harry, though that wasn't that big of a change. Aunt Petunia hissed whenever he walked in the room. Uncle Vernon didn't even acknowledge he was there though. If Harry spoke to him, he would ignore him, and if he walked into the room, he wouldn't look up.

While Vernon obviously thought this would make Harry depressed, Harry actually was anything but. He personally was happy to have the big lump ignore him. That gave him so much pranking opportunities, as Uncle Vernon had always been the one to administer punishments.

Harry usually would have gone on a pranking rampage if there wouldn't be any consequences, but he hadn't. Dumbledore and Hagrid had left too much on his mind, and he spent most of his time mulling the whole scene over and over. He had read through the letter twenty times, and gone through the school supplies he was supposed to get.

He started to think the whole thing was a hoax. Maybe there isn't any Wizarding world, Harry thought dully, and it was just Vernon's idea of a joke. The again, this was far too complicated of a plan for someone with such a small sized brain, and his uncle probably wouldn't know a joke if he married one and had a kid with it.

He decided to deal with it in the morning, before he drifted off to sleep.

TSGM***TSGM***TSGM

Knock, knock, knock… Knock, knock, knock… Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock- BOOM!

Harry shot out of bed, before hurriedly grabbing his glasses and heading out into the hallway. He looked at the door, and saw that it was now lying on the ground, Hagrid standing above it. Harry saw Dudley walk down the stairs in a daze, before slipping and landing on the bottom of the steps in a heap.

"Where's the cannon?" He asked stupidly.

Harry didn't pay attention to him though. His attention was focused on the man standing in the doorway- Hagrid was back.

TSGM***TSGM***TSGM

Harry and Hagrid were currently exiting the Wizarding Bank, Gringotts, located in Diagon Alley, which was probably the best place he had ever been to.

There were shops with broomsticks, which apparently could fly. He had immediately asked Hagrid about it, and he had explained the sport of Quidditch to Harry.

Harry had also learned the measurements for the wizarding money, sickles, knuts and galleons.

During their time at Gringotts, Hagrid told Harry that his parents left him with three vaults. The one that they owned together, and the Potter family vault. Hagrid told Harry that he wouldn't have access into the Potter family vault until he was fifteen though.

Harry filled up a small bag with all the money he could fit, and all grabbed a few Galleons for pocket change. Hagrid apparently had Hogwart's business there, and had picked up a package from vault seven hundred and thirteen.

The pair were now heading towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When they reached the entrance though, Hagrid stopped.

"I jus' realized, I haven't gotten you a birthday present yet!" Hagrid exclaimed.

Harry turned to Hagrid, and said, "Don't worry about it mate, no need. I think I got enough money to buy myself a birthday present every year for the rest of my life."

Hagrid shook his head. "Doesn't matter', I wan' to get you a present. How's about this? I'll go buy you an owl, while you get your robe. I'll meet up with you afterwards."

Harry agreed, and entered Madam Malkin, where, who Harry assumed to be Madam Malkin, was up and about.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and bagan to pin it to the right length.

"Hey," Harry said to the boy. "You going to Hogwarts as well, I assume?"

"Yes, I am. My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing booms. I don't see why first years can't have their own, I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry though he sounded a lot like Dudley, except for the fact that he was very thin, instead of fat.

"Jeez man, we're going to a school, not crossing the border to another country. Shouldn't be that hard to get a broom in," Harry said.

"I guess so," the boy replied. "Have _you _got your own broom?"

"No yet, but I plan on getting one soon," Harry said.

"Ah, good. I expect you'll want to play Quidditch, then?"

"Yes, I expect I will. Never played it before, but I definitely want to try it," Harry said.

"Hmm, well first years never get on the house team, sadly," the boy drawled. "My father says that it would be a crime if I wasn't on the team for my house though. No what house you want to be in?"

"Yeah," Harry said, with a nod. Hagrid had explained the house system earlier. "I'd have to say Gryffindor, where dwell the brave and the bold."

"Oh," the boy said, sneering. "I expect you'll be all about Mudbloods and Purebloods being equal."

"What the bloody hell are you going on about now?" Harry asked.

"Oh, don't tell me you're a Mudblood!" He said, scrunching his nose.

"What's a Mudblood?" Harry asked.

"Someone of impure blood, or muggle born, like you!" Draco exclaimed. "People like you need to learn your place."

"Well excuse me, but I'm not muggle born. My parents were both wizards, though I don't see why it would matter if my parents were muggles," Harry said, starting to get annoyed.

"How do you not know about this if you had wizards for parents?" the boy said.

"Easy; I'm an orphan. My parents died when I was a baby, and I've lived with muggles all my life!" Harry said, trying to control his anger at the young boy.

"Heh, whatever," the boy said. Madam Malkin handed him his robes, and he stalked off.

TSGM***TSGM***TSGM

"Yeah, the guy was an outright prat," Harry said to Hagrid. He was explaining his experience with the blond haired boy to Hagrid, now that they had finished shopping for everything besides Harry's wand. "He kept going on about this blood purity nonsense."

"Yeah, that'll be a future Slytherin kid, alright," Hagrid said. "You don't want ta' mix with people like tha' Harry. They're all prejudiced gits."

"Yeah, I noticed," Harry said.

The two stopped outside Olivander's Wands. Harry looked at the cage that held his new snow white owl. He had thanked Hagrid multiple times for it. While he did prank people a lot, he was polite on many occasions, and always appreciated presents, as he had never received any.

"Here we are, Ollivander's," Hagrid said. "The best wand shop in Britian, many say in the world."

Harry pushed the door open, revealing a slightly dimmed room. The walls were aligned with tons of boxes, with wands in them, Harry assumed.

A slightly old looking man walked up to Harry when he entered.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter… I thought you might come along sometime soon..."

TSGM***TSGM***TSGM

Harry and Hagrid walked out of Olivander's, both with slightly different expressions. Harry's face showed confusion, while Hagrid's showed slight concern.

Harry had received a Holly and Phoenix Feather wand, but Ollivander explained to Harry that the Phoenix that the feather in Harry's wand came from had given off another feather to the wand that became Voldemort's.

"So…" Hagrid said, trying to break the awkward silence. "Why don't I get you home, now?"

The two took the underground back, and stopped for hamburgers on the way there. When Hagrid left to go to the bathroom, Harry took the pepper shaker though, and pored the entire thing into Hagrid's drink. Hey, he had gone the whole day without pranking anyone, so he didn't understand why Hagrid glared at Harry after choking on his water.

Eventually they reached Privet Drive, and Harry entered the house alone, right after receiving his train ticket.

TSGM***TSGM***TSGM

Upon arriving at Number Four, Privet Drive, Harry brought all his things up to his room, before heading back downstairs and into the sitting room. He stepped in front of the Dursleys before speaking.

"On September First, I need you to take me to King Cross station," Harry stated, looking directly into Vernon's eyes.

Vernon grunted, which he obviously thought counted as an answer.

"Listen Uncle Vernon, just because you don't know proper English doesn't mean the rest of us don't," Harry began. "While I know Dudley and Aunt Petunia don't either, I just brought an owl into the house, and she has about ten times the IQ of you three together. Oh wait, that would be insulting her, wouldn't it? Anyway, I will take that grunt as a yes, and I expect you to drive me there on September First. Do you understand?"

Uncle Vernon glared at him, before responding. "Who the ruddy hell do you think you are, ordering me around?"

"Easy, I'm Harry James Potter… And unless I'm wrong, I can do magic now, and if you cross me, you might wake up one morning as a frog," Harry said. Harry was lying through his teeth, of course. Hagrid had explained that Harry wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school until he was seventeen, and even then he wasn't allowed to use on muggles. Besides, even if he was allowed to, he didn't know any spells yet. Vernon didn't exactly know that though.

Vernon gulped slightly. "V-very well then... September First then."

Harry smirked, before walking away.

TSGM***TSGM***TSGM

Harry counted down the days until September First by, surprisingly, reading his textbooks. Harry didn't enjoy learning in general all that much, but he wanted to know as much about the wizarding world as possible before he went to school, so that he wouldn't look like an idiot. He found a name for his owl in a history textbook of all things, and so now she was called Hedwig. Harry didn't just waste his time on the books he had bought specifically for school. He had bought _Curses and Countercurses Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges) by Professor Vindictus Viridian. _He had learned some great pranking lessons from that book, and was psyched to put it to use. The boy he had met in Madam Malkin's came to mind.

Finally the day arrived though, and Harry was ready to head off to Hogwarts.

TSGM***TSGM***TSGM

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all your reviews! I'll try to update the story as much as possible (Hopefully every four or five days). Next Chapter Harry goes to Hogwarts! Please R&R!**


	4. Off to Hogwarts Part 1

**The Second Generation Marauders**

**Book 1**

**The Sorcerers Stone**

_**Chapter 4: Off to Hogwarts! Part 1**_

The car ride to the King Cross station was completely silent. Every few minutes Vernon would sneak a scared glance at Harry, obviously wondering if he would suddenly jump up and turn him into a frog.

Finally, he spoke up. "Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"

"Nah, all the dragons got sick," Harry said with a smirk.

Vernon slammed on the brake.

"D-dragons, you say?" Vernon asked. "T-they have… Ruddy dragons?"

Harry nodded, smirking. Harry had learned from Hagrid that dragons were outlawed, but he had hinted at the fact that he wanted one himself.

Vernon gulped, and started to drive again. "S-so, what platform is this anyway?"

Harry looked at his ticket. "It says 9¾ on my ticket."

Vernon looked at him. "There is no platform 9¾ in King Cross station, boy!"

Vernon then smirked. "How interesting… Well, we better get you to that station, boy!"

When they arrived at the station, Vernon pulled up, carried Harry's stuff inside the station, and then turned back to Harry, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Well, what do you know," he said wickedly. "Platform eight, nine, ten… But where's platform 9¾? I guess they just haven't added it yet!"

He laughed, and walked back to the car, leaving Harry alone, and slightly dumfounded.

"Well now what the bloody hell am I going to do?" Harry said under his breath. It seems Hagrid had forgotten to tell him how to get onto the platform. Maybe it was like the Leaky Cauldron, and he should start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platform nine and ten with his wand, but decided against it, as he would look really stupid doing so.

At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"– packed with Muggles, of course –"

Harry spun around. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys and one small girl, all with flaming red hair. They all had a trunk like Harry's, and the boy who looked like the oldest had an owl. Harry instantly started to follow them.

"Now, what was the platform number?" the mother asked.

"Nine and three-quarters!" Piped the small girl. "Oh, mom, can't I go…"

"Nonsense, Ginny, you're too young. Alright Percy, you go first," the mother said.

The eldest brother nodded, and marched towards the divider between platforms nine and three-quarters, and seemed to melt through it. Harry raised his eyebrow.

The woman turned to two more of the brothers, who appeared to be twins.

"You next, Fred," she said to one of them.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. The same thing happened to him, as the eldest brother. His twin quickly followed.

Harry blinked, still confused. He walked up to the woman.

"Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman.

"Hello dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too."

She pointed to the last of the brothers.

"Yes," said Harry. "And I'm slightly confused on to how to-"

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded, running his hand through his hair. It was an old habit of his.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go on now before Ron."

"Thank you," Harry said, before taking off at the barrier. He was about to hit it, when suddenly… He seemed to go right through, and ended up at a new platform. He looked at a sign, that read Platform 9¾. He had done it!

Harry pressed through the crowd of people on the platform, searching for an empty compartment. Finally he found one, and tried to lift his trunk into it. Sadly, he couldn't even get it onto the first step. One of the twins from before walked up to him though.

"Hey, need some help with that?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks mate," Harry replied.

"Oi, get over here Fred!" George called out to his twin counterpart.

Fred walked over, and George told him what was going on. The two proceeded to help Harry lift his trunk into the compartment.

"Thanks again," Harry said, running his hand through his hair.

The two froze, and Harry realized that by running his hand through his hair, he had revealed his scar.

"You're- you're Harry Potter!" Fred exclaimed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Harry said, with a smirk.

"Y-you, you defeated-"

"Voldemort, yeah, I know," Harry said. He noticed the twins slightly winced when he said 'Voldemort.'

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You said his name," George said. "Nobody-"

"But Dumbledore says his name," Fred finished.

"Really? I didn't know that," Harry said.

"Blimey," George said. "I never thought I'd meet Harry bloody Potter-"

"Wait, what?" A familiar voice said from behind Harry. Harry turned around, and was met with the pale boy from Madam Malkin's.

"Ah! It's so ugly!" Harry exclaimed. When he looked confused, Harry pointed at his face. "Your face! It's going to give me nightmares for the rest of my life!"

The boy blushed slightly, before glaring at him. "I'd watch what you say, Potter. I happen to be Draco Malfoy. I assume you've heard my name?"

"No, but I assume you've heard mine," replied Harry. The twins behind him snorted.

"And who're those two?" Malfoy asked. "I bet you're Weasleys, they say all of them have got red hair, and too many children to pay for."

"Yeah, and they say all Malfoys are deformed lunatics who marry their cousins," Fred replied coolly.

Malfoy blushed once again, and stormed off, obviously angry.

"Thanks for the help," Harry said.

"Oh, no problem," George said.

"We Weasleys have a grudge against the Malfoys," Fred said.

"Well, see you later, Harry," George said.

The twins walked off, joining their family, who seemed to be waiting for them. Harry sat down, and positioned himself so that he could hear the Weasleys.

"There you are!" Mrs. Weasley said

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, we're here." Said Fred

"But you'll never believe who we met on the train!" George exclaimed.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Harry Potter!" Fred said.

"What! Really?" The little girl said. "Mom, can I go meet him, please can I meet him?"

"No Ginny, you can't. I'm sure that attention is the last thing that boy wants," Mrs. Weasley said.

"What's he like?" Ginny asked the twins, turning her attention away from her mother.

"He's hilarious," George said.

"Told of that Malfoy kid, you know Lucius' Malfoys son," Fred said.

"Anyway, we've got to get on the train," George said.

"See you later," Fred said also. The twins waved, and boarded the train.

"Get on the train, now, Ron," said to the youngest brother. "And wipe off that dirt on you nose!"

The boy revealed to be as Ron's ears went slightly pink, but he hugged his mother goodbye, and boarded the train. Soon the train started, and Harry watched out the window as the youngest Weasley ran alongside the train, her face eventually disappearing off into the distance.

Harry's compartment door suddenly opened, revealing Ron Weasley on the other side.

"Excuse me, all the other compartments are full. Do you mind me sitting here?" Ron asked.

"Not at all," Harry said.

Ron sat down across from Harry, muttering a thank you.

"Hey, Ron," the compartment door opened again, revealing the twins.

"We're going to sit with our friend, Lee Jordan," Fred said.

"Just want to make sure you'll be okay without us there to light up your day," George said.

"Yeah, like I would need you guys at all," Ron said, obviously annoyed.

"Ouch! I'm hurt that you feel that way Ronnykins," George said.

"We'll see you later, Ron, Harry," Fred said, shutting the compartment door.

Harry turned to Ron. "Hello, my names Harry Potter," Harry said, before lifting his bangs to reveal his scar.

"Nice to meet you," Ron said, in awe. "I'm Ron Weasley."

The two shook hands, Harry noticed that Ron was a bit star struck.

"So, you've got how many brothers?" Harry asked.

"Five," Ron said. "And one sister."

"Ah," Harry said. "I would give my right leg to have a sibling."

"It's not all it's made out to be," Ron said. "All my other brothers have done so much… Even if I do the same things as them, it won't matter because they did it first."

"Dude, we gotta work on that self confidence issue," Harry said. "Come on, let's play to your strengths! What are you good at?"

"Well… I'm pretty good at quiditch…" Ron mumbled. "Not that good, but okay."

"Really now?" Harry asked. "Well that's out of there, since first years can't have brooms, I've heard. So… How 'bout you join me in my quest?"

"Quest?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"To become the king of pranks!"

TSGM***TSGM***TSGM

**How'd you like the chapter? Love it? Hate it? Do you feel the need to flame me because you don't like it? Well don't. Review please.**

**Next time Harry arrives at Hogwarts!**


End file.
